Oh, Snow!
by heyits.reagan
Summary: For a second there, Louie actually thought his brothers were dead.


Just a little something I thought of at the end of the Mt. Neverrest episode. I wondered if Louie ever worried about his brothers being on the mountain that just came tumbling down on them xD Anyways, here's some fluff. I can't believe we have to wait until January for more :(

Enjoy & remember to leave a review :)

* * *

Oh _snow_.

A whole avalanche of snow barreled down the mountain, drowning hotels and shops in its wake. Launchpad reached for his snow goggles as though they would prepare him for what was about to hit. Louie scrambled over the fallen duck, realizing it was too late for his friend. He had to get somewhere warm, and fast!

There were gasps and cries when Louie slammed the front door of the hotel lobby shut. The warmth surrounded him immediately, seeping through his heavy winter coat and heating his feathers. He slumped against the doors and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of hot chocolate and freshly made sweets.

 _Man, the others are really missing out_ , he thought as he made his way to the front desk. Louie had made it a few steps across the lobby when he realized.

 _Huey and Dewey are on the mountain._

Louie raced across the rug and surged through the door. He stumbled across the snow covered deck and leapt onto the railing. Snow was _everywhere_. Louie could hardly make out the town square.

Nobody was outside, either. It was like the entire community had vanished—or they were buried beneath the snow. Louie felt for them, he really did, but he couldn't focus on that because his brothers were out there somewhere and he couldn't _see_ them.

 _What if they were packed under the snow with no way out? What if they were still on the mountain, trapped somewhere? What if they were dead? Oh no, no, no, bad idea, Louie. Don't think like that. They can't be-_

"Louie?"

Startled, the duckling cried in surprise and fell on his back. He could feel the cool wetness of the snow through his coat. He groaned, already wishing he were back in the hotel lobby.

Huey and Dewey stared down at him. Dewey crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. Huey had a T-shirt tucked under his arm.

"Hey bro, why're you on the ground?" Dewey asked.

Concerned, Huey asked, "You didn't get caught in this, did you?"

Dewey offered Louie a hand and said, "No way, he probably booked it inside once he saw the first snowfall, right Lou?" He pulled his little brother to his feet and grinned.

"You guys were on the mountain, weren't you?" Louie asked, shoving his feathers in his jacket pockets.

"We made it to the top," Dewey confirmed, eyes shining.

"Almost," Huey corrected. "We _almost_ made it to the top."

"We were basically there." Dewey grinned at Huey. Huey scoffed, a smile playing on his lips. Louie looked between the two. They were there, alive and okay. Suddenly, Louie felt foolish for even thinking they were dead. Of course they weren't dead, they couldn't be. They were Huey and Dewey, Louie's crazy brothers. They couldn't just _die_. It wouldn't be that easy.

Still, Louie lunged forward, hooking his arms around his brothers' necks. He didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly just really wanted a hug. Without hesitation, his brothers wrapped their arms around the boy's body, engulfing Louie in enough warmth to heat up whatever the snow might've cooled.

Coming back to his senses, Louie pulled away and shoved his feathers back in his pockets. "Not that I was worried or anything, but I kinda thought you guys died or something."

"Psh, us?" Dewey scoffed, looking to the oldest.

"It'll take more than snow to get rid of us, little bro," Huey reassured with a smirk.

"C'mon lads, we're burning fuel!" Scrooge called from down the hill. Webby and Launchpad were already heading back to the plane. Huey waved at him, signaling they understood.

Louie smiled. "Well, you really missed it. I outconned a conman."

Dewey slung an arm around Louie's shoulders, steering the group down the deck. Huey fell into step at Louie's other side, chuckling.

"Oh great," he sighed, "what happened this time?"

On the plane, Louie launched into the story of his own adventure at the foot of the mountain. Although it wasn't as thrilling as the one the rest of the gang experienced, Huey and Dewey still listened with just as much excitement.

And if anybody noticed that Louie was particularly clingy with his brothers on that ride home, they didn't say a word.

* * *

ignore


End file.
